Love Spell
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Xander and Nick secretly like each other, but can't find a way to come clean. Which is why they each turn to magic to help them. A slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I won't own them unless I can find a real strong spell to help me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first Mystic force fic. It's a slash so if you don't like M/M slashes please don't read. If you do read on and enjoy. Nick/Xander

Chapter 1 Crush

Xander sat in the chair, "supervising" his fellow Rangers work, as he read a magazine. Except his mind wasn't on the magazine he was reading. His mind was stuck on the one person he had the hots for: Nick. Once in a while he would peek over the magazine and watch Nick for short periods of time, who he noticed was now lifting a box full of new releases. Xander took in a deep breath as he watched Nick walk off to the back of the store.

"Are you okay?" Chip asked, causing Xander to jump in his seat. It took a moment for his heart to calm down.

"What are you doing, sneaking up me like that?" Xander asked as he placed the magazine on his lap.

Chip gave Xander a strange look. "Is everything alright?" he asked, taking a seat next to him.

Xander rubbed his eyes and answered, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Chip just crossed his arms. "It seems that your brain is focusing on something else, and you're not even trying to hide it."

Xander took a moment to answer Chip. For one thing, he wasn't sure how to answer him. Chip already knew that Xander was gay, but he didn't know that he had a crush on Nick.

"It's Nick?" Chip asked. Xander was in shock; Chip guessed what he was thinking. Chip tilted his head and looked at Xander. After a moment, Xander regained himself and answered him.

"Yes. How did you know?" Xander asked in amazement.

Chip gave Xander a warm smile and said, "I can read minds." This caused Xander to laugh.

"Knowing you, I wouldn't doubt it," Xander said as he leaned back in his seat.

After a moment of silence, Chip asked, "So are you going to ask him out?"

Xander sighed. "Nope."

Chip crossed his arms. "Why not?"

Xander sat up and said, "For one thing, I don't know if he feels the same way about me as I do. Plus, it could ruin our friendship if I tell him that I like him as more than a friend." Chip gave a nod of his head to show he understood.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Xander thought for a moment, then an idea struck him. He jumped out of his seat and threw his magazine at Chip.

"Where are you going?" Chip asked after removing the magazine from his face, but Xander didn't answer; he was already at the door.

"Where are you going!" Toby yelled after him from his office.

Xander turned around and said, "I need to do something very important. Be back in a few." Then he ran out of the music store, leaving behind two very confused people.

Xander ran up to the tree and after a quick look around, touched the tree and disappeared. After a few seconds, he found himself outside of Root Core dressed in his uniform and cloak, but he didn't have time to stand around.

He walked into the dragon's mouth. After a minute of walking, he found himself in their command center. Xander quickly looked around the place and found it empty, just as he hoped.

He quickly made his way to the library and rapidly scanned the shelves. After a good five minutes of looking, he found the book he was looking for. He hurriedly pulled the book off the shelf and opened it up, and after period of time he found the spell he was looking for.

Xander pulled a notepad from his pocket and wrote the spell down. After that was done, he returned the book to its spot and raced out of the command center before Udonna and Clare came out of the back room while talking about Clare's latest mistake.

When Xander was outside, he leaned against a tree, breathing hard and smiling. At last, he had a way to tell Nick how he felt about him. Xander then placed his hand against the tree and teleported back to the record shop to try out his new spell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is done. Then again, you guys already knew that. How was it? Please review and remember:Have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:P

Chapter 2  
Nick's Crush

--------------------

Later that day...Nick was hiding by the doorway of the office while watching Xander doing some paperwork, wishing he could put a sign on him that said 'Too hot to handle.' Nick sighed.

"I wish I had the courage to ask you out…" he said to himself as he leaned against the doorframe.

He had been standing there for a long time just staring at Xander, until an idea hit him. He got off the doorframe and began walking to the front, leaving the shop without anyone stopping him. He quickly walked to the tree that they usually use to get to Root Core, then placed his hands on the tree and disappeared. A few seconds later, he found himself outside of Root Core, quietly walking inside. When he made it to the command center, he saw that it was empty.

"Perfect," Nick said to himself as he quietly walked to the bookshelf.

When he reached it, he began searching it for a few minutes, then found the book he was looking for. He carefully pulled it off the shelf and began to look through it. After a minute, he found what he was looking for. With a quick look around the room, he ripped the page out of the book, then quickly put it in his pocket, running out of the room before anyone could discover him.

He quickly reentered the shop without anyone noticing him, yet again. Nick walked into the office and sat down. "So I got what I need to show Xander how much I love him..." Nick leaned back in his chair and began to make a plan out in his head.

Meanwhile...

Xander was putting away the new releases while thinking about the same thing, too. "If I time this right, Nick will be all mine," Xander said to himself.

Office...

"If I time this right, Xander will be all mine," Nick said to himself.

In both of their heads, they planned the same thing. It was just a matter of time before they could pull off their plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Forget I will never own never.

Chapter 3

Misfire

Nick and Xander with the other walk out of the closed shop. Nick was walking ahead of Xander. Vida and Chip were walking in between them talking. Madsion was behind the group talking on her cell phone. Xander was working the courge to put the spell on Nick. But he was watching Nick walk. It was hypnotic. Nick was also trying to work up the courge to cast the spell. Taking in small deep breaths and trying not to think about Xander bent over doing paper work. Both Nick and Xander pulled out their cell phones and flip it open. 'I hope I can do this.' Both Nick and Xander thought at the same time. Both took a deep breath. Nick aim his wand under his arm. Xander aim his next to his waist. Then both wishpered the spell under their breath. A green light shot from his wand. A red light shot from Nick's. Nick turn around to see if it work. To his shock the spells reflected off each other and shot to the side at Chip and Vida. The spells hit them and both fell down. Madsion quickly closed her cell phone and ran to her sister side. Nick and Xander stood there in shock. After a few minutes both Chip and Vida sat up. Both place there hands on there heads to rub it the head ache away.

"Vida are you alright?" Madsion asked her sister. But some reason she quickly stood up and said,

"Xander where my hotness." She quickly turn around and saw Xander with his mouth wide open. She ran to him and wrap his arms around his waist. Madsion pointed a shaking finger at her sister. Then suddenly Chip got to his feet. Then he turn to face Nick.

"Nick my knight in shining armor." He yell then jump on Nick wrapping his arms and legs around him. Nick lost his blance for a second but he manage to regain it. Madsion stood there with her mouth open poiting back and forth between Nick and Xander.

Xander was trying to peel Vida off of him. With no one luck. Nick tried to pull Chip off of him with no luck either. After a minute Madsion final had enough.

"Ok what the hell is going on here?" She yelled. Nick and Xander look at her then at each other then back at Madsion. She raised her hand.

"No lets get to Root Core and then you can explain to me what happen here." She had a look on her face that said don't argue with me just do as I say. Xander began to walk as best he could with the attach Vida. Nick also had a blance problem with Chip suck to him. Madsion walk over to the tree and waited for the others. After a few minutes Nick and Xander were standing next to Madsion all three of them touch the tree and disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I wasn't sure how misfire of two of the same spell should go. I hope you guys/gals liked it. Next chapter will be coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The group walked in silence toward the inside of Root Core. Madison was in the front, and Nick and Xander followed behind with their heavy loads wrapped around their waists. When they finally entered the command center they saw it was empty, though they weren't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

Madison turned to face Nick and Xander. "Sit!" she ordered. Nick and Xander didn't dare to argue with the look on Madison's face. After a great deal of effort they both managed to get into their seats.

Vida stood behind Xander and began to rub his shoulders, while Chip knelt down on the floor and placed his head on Nick's lap. Neither of them noticed because they thought it unwise to take their eyes off the pissed-off Madison, who began to pace the room. After a minute, she stopped looking at Nick and Xander and shouted, "Would one of you two please care to explain what going on with my sister and my friend?" Xander and Nick looked at each other, both thinking of whether or not the truth would be such bad thing for them to tell her.

"Well? I'm waiting!" Madison shouted, cutting across their thoughts.

Nick cleared his voice. "Well, Madison, I kinda of cast a spell… and I'm guessing Xander did the same thing too."

Madison growled at him. "I could have told you that by looking!" she said, pointing at Vida, who was now placing her hands in Xander's shirt, and Xander, who was trying in vain to take them out. "And by the looks of it you cast a love spell. Am I correct?" Nick and Xander blushed and avoided Madison's face.

Chip was now rubbing Nick's upper leg. Their reaction was all Madison needed. "You _did_ cast a love spell, didn't you?"

Xander and Nick slowly nodded. Madison narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "You two are dumb-asses!" she shouted, causing all of them to jump. Madison placed her hands on her hips and went on. "Don't you two remember what Udonna said about love spells?" Both of them shook their heads. "Big surprise. You two were probably daydreaming about each other in an NC-17 way." Chip piped up at this comment.

"Hey, he better not be thinking about anyone _but_ me to have NC-17 fun with…!"

"Yeah," Vida agreed. "I'm Xander's only love and soul mate."

"And Nick's my knight in shining armor." Chip's hand moved dangerously to the no-no zone. "Hey, Nick. Can I ask you something?" he asked, looking up at Nick.

"Sure. What is it?"

"When will I get to play with your sword?" Nick knew he didn't like this question. He tried to push Chip off of him and yell, 'Oh, God, no. You can't play with my sword,' but Chip just grabbed Nick hand and frowned.

"Why not, Nick, if were going to be together forever?"

Nick had no answer for that.

Vida leaned over and whispered into Xander's ear, "Don't worry, Xander. I don't want to play with your sword..." A moment of relief for Xander until he heard, "At least until after were married and on our honeymoon." At these words, Xander jumped up, but Vida already had him in a headlock.

"Vida, I can't get married!" Xander protested, but she wouldn't hear of it.

"Sure, we can. We could have a happy life with four kids and a house with a picket fence." Xander was terrified beyond words.

"Madison, help me?" he begged.

"Me too," came Nick's voice. Madison turned to look at what was happening to Nick. Chip was trying to get into Nick's pants, and Madison couldn't help but laugh.

"No!"

"Madison, were in deep trouble here," Nick whined.

Madison shook her head. "Not a good enough reason." Xander manage to pull Vida's arm off of his throat.

"Madison, pretty please, help us," Nick whined.

Madison placed her hands on hips. "Help you? You want help? Now, you two could of thought of that before you two idiots decided to try and cast love spells on each other. Just look at what happened!"

"Hey, this isn't my fault; it's his," Xander said, pointing at Nick.

"No. This is your fault!" Nick shoot back.

"No. This both of your morons' fault!" Madison shot at both of them, and within seconds a pointless shouting match began. Then suddenly, there was a large explosion and a loud voice yelling above theirs.

"Enough!!"

All three of them jumped (expect for Chip and Vida, who care less what was going on). They then turned around and saw, to their horror, Udonna and Daggeron standing there, looking angry at the scene unfolding before them.

Udonna lowered her snow staff. "Bowen, Xander, and Madison, there better be a good explanation for what's going on here..."

----

A/N: Sorry it took so long to write. I hope it was good. Please review and stay tuned for Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There was a moment of silence in which no one spoke. The sudden appearance of Udonna and Daggeron was a shock to them.

"Where did you guys come from?" Madison asked first. Udonna turned to look at her.

"I was outside with Daggeron when we heard yelling," she answered. She scanned the room and took note of Vida on Xander and Chip on Nick's leg.

"Let me guess, Bowen and Xander casted love spell on each other," Udonna said to everyone's shock.

"How did you know?" Madison asked. Udonna, to surprise them further, smiled.

"I've seen it before and I believe Daggeron tried to use it and hit me," Udonna smiled at the memory.

"Boy I did some strange things to Daggeron that night. I think at one point I had a jar of jam and rope..." A cough from Daggeron told her to tell no more. A quick look at Nick and Xander told her they were grossed out and Madison had a shocked look on her face. Udonna cleared her voice.

"But anyhow back to the point," Udonna turned to the group.

"Bowen, Xander, is there a reason you two casted a love spell?" Udonna asked. Xander and Nick blushed.

"It's kinda of hard to explain," Udonna crossed her arms; not a good sign.

"Then try," Nick gulped.

"Okay, the thing is this: I like Xander and Xander likes me so we casted spells at each other and here we are," Nick explained quickly hoping this would soften the blow. Udonna stood there in silence for a moment before saying:

"Show me the spell you guys used," Nick and Xander both took a deep breath and with great effort reached into their pockets and retrieved the sheets of paper. They held them out so Udonna could collect them. Udonna took a look at the paper from Nick and saw it was a book page. She looked at Nick he gave her an innocent smile.

"We'll talk about this later, Bowen," Udonna promised and Nick's smile disappeared. Udonna walked off in a circle reading the spell.

"Oh, this can be fixed and it's really simple," Udonna announced. Nick and Xander sighed with relief.

"That's good to hear," Xander said cheerfully.

"Very good," Nick agreed. Both of them were eager to get their obsession off of them.

"So how do we break the spell?" Xander asked eager to know. Udonna turned to look at them.

"Oh, well you have to turn them off," Nick and Xander looked shocked.

"Turn them off," they said together monotonously.

"Yep turn them off," Udonna repeated. Xander was puzzled.

"So basically you want us to find something about ourselves that turns off a person?" Udonna gave a quick nod of her head.

"Ok this is going to be harder than I thought," Xander said as he cracked one of his knuckles. Vida cringed.

"Xander, honey, please don't do that," Vida said in a sweet voice. Once Vida had said that he knew what he had to do.

"Sorry, V." Another crack.

"Xander, dear, please stop it." Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack.

"Xander- stop it," Vida demanded. Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack.

"Xander, if you do that one more time I will..." Crack. Vida let go of Xander and took a step back.

"That is it," Vida shouted then gave a stomp of his foot. "We're breaking up." As soon as she said the words Vida stumbled a little. Then rubbed her head. After a few seconds she looked up confused.

"What just happened?" Vida ask red in the face and looking round the room.

"Why are we in Root Core and why is Chip trying to unzip Nick's pants?" Madison ran to hug her sister.

"Well, sis, the short explanation is this: Xander and Nick both cast love spells, missed and hit you and Chip."

"Oh," was Vida's only response. Now it was Nick's turn.

"Okay, Bowen, try and turn Chip off..." Udonna encouraged him.

"Ok," Nick said trying to think of something that might work. After a minute Nick finally thought he had something.

"Chip, anime sucks!" Chip got to his feet and ran out of room.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought," Nick said getting to his feet. Udonna turned towards Daggeron.

"Daggeron, will you go after Chip? I suspect the spell on him has worn off."

"No problem," Daggeron walked out of the room.

"We're going with him so you three can have a moment to talk," Madison said whilst pulling Vida out of the room. Now it was Udonna, Nick, and Xander left. Xander quickly stood up.

"Look at the time- we best be going home."

"Yeah, I agree," Nick quickly added. With crossed arms Udonna shouted after them.

"Take one step towards that door and you will be sorry." Both Xander and Nick froze where they stood.

"Both of you sit down now," she ordered. Nick and Xander both sat down without an argument. Once they were seated Udonna stood before them with a look that told them 'You're in trouble'.

"You two know what you did was wrong right?" Both gave a nod of their heads.

"You both know you're getting punished for your actions, right?" Another nod of their heads.

"Good," Udonna turned and walked away which surprised them.

"Hey, aren't you going to yell at us?" Nick asked.

"No," Udonna sang.

"But, why not? We deserve it." Xander spoke next.

"True," Udonna simple answered.

"So why aren't you yelling at us, calling us idiots or something along those lines?" Nick asked. Udonna turned around looking at them.

"Yelling at you won't really help however you two soaking in your guilt for a while will be worse than me yelling." With that she walked out.

----

TBC. This chapter was a little more serious than I thought it would be but oh well. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

1Chapter 6

"Boy, were both of us idiots." Nick said, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh yeah," Xander agreed, also leaning back in his chair.

"We shouldn't have done what we did; I mean we knew love spells do not work as we would want it to, but we still did it."

"Oh yeah," Xander agreed. Nick tilted his head back to look at the ceiling.

"I mean what kept us from asking each other out?" Xander turned his head to look at Nick.

"Fear, I guess, and being rejected and ruining a friendship." Nick turned his head to look at Xander.

"Then why don't we do it now?" Nick asked.

"Don't really know, but I'm guessing we should do something about it."

"Like what?" Nick asked. Xander stood up.  
"Well, I guess we need to go for a walk away from this place and have a little talk." Nick looked up at Xander. The thought of going for a walk with Xander made Nick excited and nervous.

"Sure, I guess we could do that," Nick agreed getting up to his feet. Both of them walked out the front door.

In the woods (A/N: Warning, it's going to get really cheesey.)

Nick and Xander walked down the path with the sunset in the background. Both remained quiet as they walked down the path. Sure it was Xander's idea to walk and talk, but even words seem to fail him, like Nick. They walked a little farther before Xander spoke.

"Nick, I think we're supposed to be talking about us," Xander said as they approached a small lake off the path with the setting sun in it making the lake look gold.

"Yes I know, but..." Nick began as he walked over to a tree to lean on. "Not really sure what to say about the subject." Nick leaned against the tree and stared out at the lake.

"I know what you mean, Nick," Xander said, stopping next to Nick. "After what happened today it seems clear that we like each other but..." Xander took his eyes off of the lake and looked at Nick. "What isn't clear is why, now this all in the open, why aren't we saying what should be said." Nick turned his eyes to look at Xander.

"Don't know; I guess we're kinda scared of taking that step from friends to boyfriends."

"Or we're just worried about what usually comes with having a boyfriend...Lovers." Nick gave a nod of his head.

"Yeah, it's something you have to take time to think about and..." Nick's sentence was cut off by Xander pressing his lips agaist Nick's lips. Xander pulled back a little.

"Nick, sometimes thinking isn't necessary when you love someone," Xander said, then pressed their lips together again. A hand went on the back of Nick's head, then an arm around his body. Nick wrapped his arms around Xander's body as it turned into a makeout session. The sun setting in the background was bathing them in golden light.

"Isn't that cute?" Madison said to Chip and Vida standing next to her.

"Yep," they both agreed. (A/N: now the cheesey stuff is ending.)

"Wonder what Udonna going to do to them," Madison asked out loud.

"Not really sure, but it will probably be very, very bad for them."

"Oh yeah, it will probably be worse than the Buffy/Immortal pairing," Chip said out of the blue.

"Oh, that was a horriable pairing," Vida agreed.

"Not as bad as the Willow/Kennedy pairing," Madison spoke.

"Oh god, what the hell were they thinking?" Chip agreed.

"Yeah, they could have done a better job than that. Damn, I wish that bitch would have died in the last episode." Vida voiced her opinion.

"What about the Angel/Cordelia one they tried to do, god what were they thinking?" Madison added.

"Don't really know, but I would rather they kept it Buffy/Angel. That was the one of the better pairings," Chip said to everyone agreement.

"Oh yeah, the best pairing ever," Vida added.

"Another good one is Spike/Angel," Madison suddenly spoke. Chip and Vida looked at her.

"Hey, two really hot men can't argue like that without some weird sexual tension between them." Chip and Vida both nodded their heads in agreement.

"True, but I always wonder what it would be like if Xander/Andrew got together," Vida said.

"True, it would be a interesting story line but I think I would like a Buffy/Faith pairing," Chip spoke.

"Yeah, that would make a interesting couple," Vida agreed.

"Wait a second, why are we talking about Buffy pairings?" Madison asked. Vida thought for a moment.

"Not really sure, but all this Buffy talk makes me want to watch Buffy."

"Me too," Chip agreed.

"What are we waiting for, let's head off to Chip's house and watch Buffy." All three of them walked away leaving the love birds to await their unknown fate at the hands of Udonna.

----

Ok last part of this fic was a bit random. Plus I was watching Buffy when I was writing this so that might explain it. Well Got to Go. Please review and have a good day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The next night

Xander and Nick walked out of Root Core holding hands.

"Can't believe Uddonna made us sit there for four hours and lectured us." Xander complained.

"Yeah there is a few hours of our life wasted." Nick added. They walked for a few more minutes.

"So what do want to do now?" Nick asked. Xander thought for a moment.

"We could go back to my place have some NC-17 fun." Xander suggested with a grin.

"What are we waiting for, let's get going." Nick shouted, then pulled Xander arm and they both ran off.

Chips house

After watching their favorite episodes of Buffy. Madison, Chip, and Vida began to watch Charmed.

"God this is a good show." Madison spoke, while the ending credits were rolling by, after the sixth episode they watched.

"Yeah I agree with you." Vida said stretching on the couch next to Chip.

"What should watch now?" Chip asked crawling off the couch to eject the DVD.

"The episode where they became goddess." Madison suggested.

"No! The episode of the sixth season where Chris becomes a spider demon." Vida shouted.

"Hey how about the episode where they lose their senses, that's a funny episode." Chip suggested. After a quick agreement Chip reached over and grab season 5.

"So Vida what is it like dating Chip now?" Madison asked. Vida smiled and blushed.

"It feels nice knowing that you have someone and you will never truly be alone." Madison face fell at this last part.

"What is wrong?" Vida asked. Madison looked up.

"I just realized I'm the only single person in the group."

"Oh Madison don't worry you'll find someone." Chip assured her as he pop in the DVD.

"Yeah Madison I mean after all you will find someone sweet, sexy, kind, and whatever else you like in a man." At these words Madison quickly stood up, shocking both Chip and Vida.

"You know what sis your right and I know where to find one." Madison then walked over to coat rack and grab her coat.

"Where are you going?" Vida asked stunned.

"I'm going to Root Core and taking Daggeron for myself."

"What?" Vida and Chip shouted together. "Are you serious?" Madison turn to look at both of them.

"Yes I am and to make sure he is mine I'm stopping by the store first to get some duct tape."

"What for," Chip asked confused. Madison open the door.

"Non of your business." She snap at both of them before slamming the door behind her. Chip turned to look at Vida.

"Do we…" He began but Vida cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Let's forget about it for now and watch Charmed ok." Chip gave a nod of his head and he sat down on the couch, so they could watch Charmed together holding hands.

Xander's place

Nick head was on Xander's chest breathing hard.

"Wow," were the only words that came to mind.

"I know we were good." Xander said with a smug smile. A moment of silence.

"Wonder how we can top that?" Nick asked.

"Well..." Xander began before pulling out a piece of paper.

"Earlier today and I was looking for a love spell I did find a XXX spell." Nick looked up at Xander with a weird look.

"What let's try it once what is the worse that could happen."

2 weeks later

"What I'm pregnant!" Nick shouted.

"Oh I guess that's the worse thing that could happen."

"Hey Daggeron, I'm pregnant!" Madison shouted.

"Yes!" Daggeron shouted.

Nine months later.

Nick gave birth to a baby boy that they named Leanbow Lucas Russell-Bly.

Madison gave birth to twins one was named Buffy Piper Rocca and the other one was named Faith Prudence Rocca.

"How do you like there names?" Madison asked holding her new born children.

"Love them but why didn't you give them my last name?" Daggeron asked.

"Daggeron, Do you even know what your last name is?" Madison asked with a sweet smile.

"Good point," Daggeron agreed and went back to baby talking with his kids.

THE END

A/N: This probably the most random thing I have written so far. Sad truth is it wasn't even suppose to be a random story.

That's to all that reviewed my fic and Beta readers.

Have a good day/afternoon/night.


End file.
